Loving You
by Love'sKiller
Summary: [Spoiler]This story starts at chapter 205 when Kyoko meets Corn/Ren at the beach. Although it takes some ideas from there, some may be different e.g The dialogue and all that. If you haven't read the manga up to this chapter you can still read the story but you might be getting confused when I make references to previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The short-haired actress, first member of the LoveMe section was in shock. In front of her was her long lost fairy friend Corn. He still looked the same with his blonde hair and green eyes, like the nature. The only difference was that he became an adult in the true sense of the word. Kyoko remembered him as a 10 year old boy that loved the nature and all the animals that belonged there. On the other hand, Koun or rather Tsuruga Ren was beyond shocked. He didn't think about the possibility of being seen by someone. It felt like fate was playing a cruel joke on him.

"C-Corn? Is it really you?" You could read the excitement on her face and Ren was at a loss of words as he didn't expect the young actress to recognise him straight away. He gulped down and sighed as he reached his conclusion. Ren turned away from the girl he was deeply in love with but not even once he was able to make her see him as a man. He turned away from her, hair dripping wet as they were on a beach.

Kyoko's eyes turned teary and she started mumbling something under her breath but to the man next to her she looked like she was crying. 'Was ignoring her a bit too extreme?' He thought and soon regretted his poor judgement of handling this situation. He took a few steps towards the crying girl with hopes to cheer her up or at least make her stop her crying.

He was in front of her now but the petite girl took no notice as she was too busy talking to herself. "This is with no doubt Corn, of course he wouldn't remember me, a mere human. He is way too superior and that's why he doesn't even want to talk to me." She still talked in a quiet voice but Ren was able to hear due to the fact that he was in front of her. He let out a relieved breath as he realised she wasn't crying. The veteran actor took a stick from the sand, probably from some tree around here and started scribbling on the sand. Kyoko took notice and went to stand next to him.

"Hello, Kyoko!" Was written on the sand and the actress has a shocked expression looking at the man in front of her. 'So he does remember me.' She was extremely happy right now. Kyoko jumped on him and put her hands around his neck in a hug. "I missed you so much Corn." She knew she was being imprudent now hugging a fairy so casually and she was expecting for him to push her away and scold her for acting so familiar with him. On the other hand, Ren stood still and tried to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. He could never even get her to barely touch him without her doing a dogeza and saying how sorry she was. And now all he had to do was being his real self and she was the one to hug him. His mind was a mess right now but he couldn't afford to waste any time thinking that this was once in a lifetime opportunity, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

Kyoko stood stiffly but soon relaxed into the hug. "You can't talk?" The actress asked as he saw Corn reaching for the stick next to her. 'The trip from the fairy kingdom to the human realm took too much energy but if you allow me I can borrow someone's voice using magic.' As soon the word magic was mentioned Kyoko's face turned into her dreamy look when she thinks about fairy tales. She nodded her head excited at Corn. He felt the need to chuckle at her reaction but couldn't afford to be found out.

'Think about someone in your mind and I'll borrow that person's voice.' Kyoko stood still and put all her concentration in this. Corn put his hand on her head and acted like he was doing some sort of spell closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. "It's been a long time, Kyoko."

Kyoko's Pov

"It's been a long time, Kyoko." Ehh? Ren's voice? What? I just called him Ren, even if I just thought that it's such disrespect. I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. Did I even think about him now? I can't believe that. I need to push my feelings aside. "What are you doing here, Corn?" I hope I didn't sound rude. I'm happy that I got to see him again.

"I wanted to visit the human realm again. Are you not happy to see me again, Kyoko?" She could still not believe her ears, even though it wasn't Ren, she couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat as he called her name with that voice. I gently slapped myself in the hopes to snap out of this. Thinking that Ren would ever call my name in such a way is just wishful thinking. She looked up at the man in front of her and saw a confused face but she dismissed it and a smile appeared on her face.

"Of course, I'm so happy to see you, Corn''

-Later that day-

We just got here but I swear I can't take this anymore. Why does everyone feel the need to stare at us? Or more precisely stare at Corn. Oh of course because he is a fairy, his beauty is one above anyone else's. I think Ren could compete with him though. I blushed at the thought and noticed Corn eyeing me suspiciously. I gave him a smile but he didn't seem to buy it. ''Corn, how long are you going to stay in the human realm?'' I hope he stays forever but of course I can't say such selfish thoughts. ''Unfortunately, I'll be leaving today.'' I was disappointed by his answer but I expected it. He doesn't belong in this world.

Ren's Pov

I watched Kyoko as she had a disappointed look when I told her I'll leave today. It pained my heart that she is so openly showing disappointment towards someone she talked to for about one week when she was young yet she knows me for over one year and still treats me with such respect. I know it can't be helped since this is Kyoko and I asked for it when I started having feeling for her. I really wanted to see how far I could overcome the boundaries but that would seem cowardly. I wonder if I kissed her now, what would happen? Like she was reading my mind she turned towards me suspiciously. ''Corn…'' oh she is calling me.

''Hmm?''

''I've been calling you for over 5 minutes now. Are you alright?'' She looked at me with a worried expression. Kyoko came closer and put her hand on my forehead. I was shocked at this gesture. It wasn't really a big deal but for Kyoko to do this so forwardly and boldly surprised me. ''You don't seem to be sick or anything. I thought I was going to have to treat you like back then.'' A nostalgic look fell upon her face and I remembered how she treated Koun when I had a fever and was sick. Also when she took care of me as my manager. _I really love you, Kyoko._


	2. Chapter 2

''Kyoko?'' the young actress seemed so out of it since she came from her expedition. Everyone noticed it as she was practically an open book. A hand gently poked her to get Kyoko's attention.

''Ten-san?'' the make-up artist tried for the last 5 minutes to get her attention and it seems she finally got it.

''I don't know why are you so distracted but it's time to start your job as Setsuka Heel.'' Ten showed her the make-up kit and Kyoko gladly obeyed her command. She couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity Corn gave her. Somehow it felt like he was actually near her all this time. Even his physical is so much alike to Tsuruga-san. And the fact that he had the same voice didn't help her beating heart. The way he said her name so casually sent a chill down her spine and for a moment she wished that the person was actually Ren and not Corn. She blushed at the image of getting called so casually by her senpai and dismissed the thought.

''You are all done, Kyoko.'' As soon she heard those words, she slipped into her character. The person standing there was no longer the modest Japanese girl Mogami Kyoko. A playful smirk appeared on her face as she spotted her beloved brother. Setsu started to catwalk towards her man and with no restrain hugged him. The make-up artist that was still there couldn't help but smile at the scene. She couldn't deny that the way Kyoko slipped in her characters completely made her realised how good of an actress she can become.

Cain tightened his grip on Setsu's hand and dragged her after him. The Tragic Maker set was not too far away, as they were filming on the streets today. Setsu was excited to see her brother act again.

''What's wrong, Setsu?'' Cain had a worried look on his face because Setsu seemed so deep in her thoughts.

''It's nothing, onii-san, I just can't wait to be alone with you and finish this job.'' Setsu got even closer to Cain if it was possible as soon they set foot on the set. Whispers could already be heard as everyone found their relationship disgusting for siblings. Of course no one dared to go next to Cain as he was scary and so much like a beast. Setsu was another story though. A lot of males found her hot but having such an overprotective brother put everyone off from trying anything on her. The way Setsu looked at Cain wasn't the way a sister should watch her brother, everyone could see it. Also Cain was no different. The fact that he also shares a hotel room with her and he came to work with a hickey not too long ago, made everyone realise how deep their relationship was.

-Later that day at the hotel-

''We're finally here, nii-san. You should take your bath while I will cook something for us to eat.'' Cain didn't argue with his sister and went in the bathroom. Setsu let out a sigh and fell to the ground.

_Stop blushing already. This is so frustrating. This isn't the time to think about something like that. _Kyoko couldn't help but remember the time when she saw Ren shower. She still regretted that she was too much of a coward to look anywhere else but his face. After all that was the only chance in this world she was getting to see something like that. I bet if there was any other woman they wouldn't think twice before running their eyes up and down his body. A jolt of jealousy came over her as she thought of the possibility of that happening. _He's not even yours and never will be. Why are you jealous? I'm such an idiot. _Her promise to Sho about becoming his maid for life if she failed to become an actress due to falling for a certain actor made her mad with rage.

The bathroom door opened and Cain came out with nothing but a towel. Kyoko knew that she wasn't nowhere to slipping in her character. But she also knew that she wasn't allowed to blush. Instead she decided to be daring and look at Ren's body. She understood why all the women named him the hottest man alive in Japan. She could see that he did in fact work out because of the defined muscles he had. Nothing too much but exactly enough to make you go crazy about him. Ren that wasn't in his character either was quite pleased about Kyoko checking him out even if he needed to remind himself that this person was Setsu and not her. He wished nothing more but for her to see him as a man and not her respected senpai.

''Setsu…'' she gulped and her eyes instantly moved to his face. Kyoko wanted to blush for being caught in such a shameful act but knew better to not as she was supposed to be Setsu. The way he looked at her made Kyoko take a step back. It was too intense for her and somehow not really a look Cain would give to his sister. This one was somehow between caring, love and desire. Cain put his hand gently on his sister's face making Kyoko unable to look away. It scared her but also made her anticipate what's next. On the other hand Ren was having a battle. _Would she forgive me if I kissed her? I mean she didn't pull away from me._

Kyoko was captive in his gaze but she didn't mind. This man in front of her was the person she loved but couldn't admit. She knew how disappointed he will be with her when he realised that she who claimed to hate love so much was becoming obsessed to get his attention. She could feel the need to being in his presence all the time and she hated it because it reminded her of how foolish she was in the past. The feeling of someone's lips brought her back from her thoughts and she couldn't help but kiss him back even if she had to face the consequences later.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss between them ended when both Ren and Kyoko had to breathe. Kyoko knew that her character slipped off the moment Ren walked out of the bathroom but she still insisted to pose as Setsu and not let Ren find out about how she feels. Kyoko was blushing and she could probably invent a new shade of red by the tone of her skin right now. Ren didn't know what to think as he remembered something from earlier. _''Corn…I want to tell you something.'' The young actress was looking pleadingly like Corn was her salvation. Obviously he couldn't reject her confession so he nodded. ''I have someone I love but he loves another woman.'' A saddened look fell upon her face and Corn was shocked. He clearly didn't expect this sort of confession. _Why did she kiss me if she already likes someone? Ren thought. He was pleased by her response to everything this far but he couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy burning inside him. He couldn't think of someone that Kyoko could be in love with. I wish it was me but I don't remember to ever give any signs of liking another woman, Ren thought. He went deeper and deeper in his thoughts and didn't notice Kyoko staring at him. She was flustered and could barely form a coherent word. Why is he making such a face? Probably regretting the kiss, Kyoko thought. She wanted to apologize but no voice was leaving her mouth. Kyoko knew she was sorry for taking advantage of the situation but she didn't regret her decision. She suddenly remembered Ren's rule of heart for actors. She touched her lips with the tip of her fingers and smiled. This gesture brought Ren back from his thoughts.

''Nii-san, why are you acting so lost for?'' she licked her lips in a seductive manner and confidently stared in her brother's eyes. Kyoko knew that the kiss wasn't from Ren but from Cain therefore it was meant for Setsu not her. On the other hand, Ren was disappointed to hear her call Cain. He kissed her because of his feelings and he was deeply affected that Kyoko didn't consider anything of that kiss. So she only did this because she was Setsu. Of course she already has someone she loves, Ren thought. ''I was just thinking of you, Setsu. The way you taste.'' Cain sat on the bed and Setsu followed his action. She sat on his lap and looked hungrily at his lips. This action didn't go unnoticed by Cain and he brought his lips closer to hers. Setsu took this as a sign to continue so she pressed her lips on her brother's. Her kiss wasn't as innocent as Ren expected it to be. She pressed her tongue asking for permission. Cain allowed it almost immediately. Setsu pushed Cain on his back and now she was straddling him. Ren wouldn't have minded this position if they weren't acting right now. He was afraid to not lose his self-control and do something he will regret later. Setsu parted her lips from Cain's and went down to his neck. She started trailing kisses on his neck and Ren's self-control almost went out the window. He groaned and Setsu was pleased by the way she was affecting him. Her leg was pressing on his crotch and her hands were exploring his body. Cain pushed Setsu away and made an excuse to leave the hotel room.

Kyoko was surprised at her own boldness and was deeply embarrassed of the events that just took place. I was harassing, Tsuruga-san. My senpai. This is too much, she thought. She couldn't help but feel a bit of anticipation if things would have gone further. She was ashamed by her thoughts because there was no way Ren had any feeling for such an ordinary girl, when he was Nr. 1 Most Desirable Man in Japan. Outside the hotel, Ren was taking deep breaths and trying to stop his imagination from running wild. He felt like a teenager. He couldn't believe how bold Kyoko was, even if acting as Setsu. Realisation struck him. Setsu… Of course. There is no way Kyoko would make a move on me. Once again he succumbed in self-pity. He also knew that he had to go back in the room and face her. After all tomorrow was a filming day and as a professional he couldn't fail at making sure he was in the best condition to film. Once he was outside the hotel room, he took another breath in and opened the door to see a sleeping Setsu. A smile crossed Ren's face when he realised that she felt asleep on his bed. She probably didn't even move from there, he thought. Ren approached the bed and gently touched her cheek. Ren decided to take a risk and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kyoko stirred in her sleep and Ren almost thought he woke her up but instead she turned her body towards Ren and pulled him in the bed. The actor found her action amusing but also really cute. He decided to give her what she wanted. Ren pulled his shoes off and sat next to Kyoko.

Next morning, the actress found herself really comfortable as she her head rested on something warm. She pushed herself more into it as she felt really secure and protected. Kyoko glanced at the clock and saw that she still had a bit of time. But in the way she also found something else. Ren was staring at her and he had the bright smile. Kyoko realised that her head was resting on his chest and she blushed. ''I'm so sorry, please forgive this useless kohai.'' Ren was still smiling and Kyoko didn't know why. If he doesn't want to get back at her for sleeping so casually on him then why was he giving her the bright smile that would make her knees weak if she wasn't in the bed. Maybe he's angry because I harassed him, she thought. ''Also I'm sorry for acting to imprudent yesterday. I was practically harassing you, Tsuruga-san. I'm so sorry.'' Kyoko stood up and started to make her dogeza. Ren stopped her and signalled for her to sit. ''So you did that because you were acting as Setsu or it was because you wanted?'' Ren asked her, hoping for the latter answer. ''Of course it was because of acting, how could I ever do these kind of stuff to my senpai? It's unforgivable.'' Kyoko cringed away. That fake smile. Why is he angry? She thought.


End file.
